Call of the Survivors
Call of the Survivors is a fictional zombie's storyline. Information Story After escaping the soviet outpost in Call of the Dead, the four celebrities rode off in a helicopter. They run low on fuel for it, and land on different places. The main challenge for the players is to find the source of fuel, complete the Easter Egg, so they can fly somewhere else without being killed. Playable Characters *Sarah Michelle Gellar - Like in Call of the Dead, Sarah Michelle Gellar is first player. What she likes more than any weapon, is the human one. She is a black belt in Tae Kwan Do, and prefers to deliver a roundhouse kick to the chest, than turn them into swiss cheese with an SMG. *Michael Rooker - Michael Rooker returns as player two, delivering dual wield shots to the head, with his double barreled shotguns. He's tough, and will deliver powerful shots to zombies, while still dissing Sarah at the same time. *Danny Trejo - Danny Trejo is once again player three. He's a tan, manly mexican, who'll cut any zombie's head off. He's got the muscle to beat you down. He's good with two swords, but will deliver rocking shots to zombies with his all time favourite, an SMG. *Robert Englund - Robert Englund as player four is putting down his pitchfork, and is equipting himself with some real weapons this time. Hating on dual weild, he's bound to deliver some powerful firepower to any zombies, regardless of how old and weak he looks. New Weapons Fire Fighter The Fire Fighter is the twelfth Wonder Weapon in the Call of Duty: Zombie series. It is the size of the handgun, and is very similar to the Winter's Howl. The only difference is that it turns zombies into fire, instead of ice. This Wonder Weapon can only be bought of the box one time, even if someone loses it, it won't come back until another game. When Pack-a-punched, at has a larger mag and a red dot sight scope, and becomes more powerful, and a higher hit range. It appears in Realite Zombie. Shadow Mist The Shadow Mist is the thirteenth Wonder Weapon in the Call of Duty: Zombie series. It is around the size of the M16, and when shot at zombies, they turn into shadows, looking rather much ghosts, and fade away. When Pack-a-punched, it becomes the Ghoul Hunter, with a larger mag, dual wield, and one gun can shoot three zombies at a time. It appears in Chateau de la Morte. Maps Réalité Zombie They escaped from the terror of the Soviet Outpost, heading their way to Muskoka Ontario. Their helicopter has landed at an abandoned Summer Camp, which was the original spot for a reality show. Other than your normal zombies, the place is infested with the production crew, as angry as ever. Will the crew snap back to reality and fight of the horde? Or will the TV get to them all? Château de la Morte After ditching that Summer Camp Reality Show, the four celebrities have found themselves trapped inside a castle, located somewhere in Europe. Other than sending these undead beasts back to their graves, what secrets will this mysterious castle unlock? And can the celebrities uncover them before they are turned to the undead side? Category:Storylines